Some devices use a trackpad or touchpad to register input from a user to the system. Input can be registered as position information to guide the user in pointing to objects or locations on an accompanying screen. Input can be registered as a force or displacement, to allow the user to click on a displayed object. Some existing trackpads are designed with a hinged surface that pivots along one of its edges, to allow the user to input taps or clicks. Such actuation can therefore be constrained to pressing primarily on a particular section of the pad. Some trackpads can provide tactile feedback, sometimes referred to as haptic feedback.